lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Mundy
Charlotte Mundy more known under her nickname 'Charlie blood hands', is a dishonorable discharged soldier and ex black ops agent. Turned mercenary and bounty killer. After her discharge due to excessive violence she was hired in the same black ops team as Pierre-René Dupont. When Pierre began to build his own criminal empire he offered his old comrade a spot as his right hand, bodyguard, enforcer and if necessary hitman. Having grown bored of government controlled action she accepted and is considered one of the main reasons the Duponts are so feared in the crime world. Appearance Charlotte is a woman of approximately moderate height in her early to mid-twenties. She has amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and typically keeps her Plum-colored hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead. In spite of her slender build, Charlie keeps up her physique, sporting a slightly muscular build, which she doesn't conceal in the least. On her right upper arm she has a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way up to her neck. Similar to Pierre, Charlie has a smoking habit, and she calls it her only non violent stress relieve. Charlie wears a pair of black military boots, big military styled cargo pants and a black tank top. She also sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters to store her twin guns in when she isn't using them. She also typically wears a pair of fingerless black gloves with brass knuckles in them. Personality Charlotte is a battle hardened veteran, and this is visible in her 'thousand yard' cold emotionless stare. battle hungry at hearth she will not hesitate to jump at any challenge and will instantly resort to violence if the possibility arises. She is extremely abusive, psychotic in battle and takes maniacal glee in killing anyone she fights or just for fun, she has little remorse for her enemies and many times has stepped on male enemies' crotches for fun to show them how weak they are. Her personality makes her hard to like and even harder to befriend, but she's very loyal to the people she does consider her friends or comrades, and will not as easily lash out to them aswell as fiercely protect them if necessary. The inhabitants of supreme city tend to take Charlie at face value, as a sadistic, incredibly destructive, volatile, gun-crazed psychopath. Because of this she is one of the most wanted and most known/feared members of the Dupont family. Charlotte suffers from PTSD and subconsciously uses violence as a dysfunctional coping mechanism and outlet for her deeply repressed emotional and psychological issues. Background. Charlotte Mundy was born to a poor family in the slums of East City, and had extremely rough childhood. Her alcoholic father was highly abusive, towards her and her mother and often beat her, this combined with frequent bullying in her community elementary school thoughed up Charlotte, she came to believe violence is the only thing people truly know and respond to in the world. frequently left to fend for herself outside on the streets Charlotte quickly turned to petty crime and vandalism to vent her frustration. Beating up other thugs and getting beaten by abusive police oficers in her early teens quickly became the origin of her beserker style. Her emotional condition worsened even more when her mother died due to a sever beating from her father, which she witnessed. But police officers refused to believe her claims as she already was known as petty criminal at the time. Fearful of her father she fled from one of his other rampages, she was arrested, beaten, and nearly raped by a corrupt police officer. Luckily She managed to beat up the officer in question, steal his gun and break out. Upon returning home following this ordeal, Charlie beat her father to a bloody pulp and shot him dead, after he callously asked her for another drink. Arested for this murder at the age of 16, Charlie managed to shorten her prison sentence by enlisting in the military, and due to her being too hard to handle even for a maxium security prison. Charlotte's unforgiving nature and lust for battle made her a perfect soldier in the military but also brought concern from her officers who noted that she "Loved killing more then anything, and outside of battle would be a danger for normal society." The concern rose only when the team she was in took part in a masscare of a small village on planet they where supossed to protect. While no offical guilt was place on her over these events they eventualy led to her dishonorable discharge from the regular army. However at the same time she was offered a position in a special black ops team of highly talented soldiers and individuals to fight as a secret unit in the war. It was here that she gained the moniker 'Charlie Blood Hands' due to her preference of beating her enemies to a pulp before killing them. Despite her 'dificult' character she did make friends and comrades out of the team members such as Pierre, who did despise her excesive violence but appriciated her combat prowers and supernatural reflexes. She was the only still active member of the black ops team after the war ended, as the other members had either died or deserted. And continued to partake in goverment funded hits, even accepting to partake in a experimental parasetic augment program that would increase her powers. Around 1501 she was approached by one of her former team-mates who had turned to a life of crime, with an offer to join him as his right hand woman/bodyguard in his conquest for the crime world. Charlotte was delighted with this offer as not only it allowed her to once again fight side by side with a former comrade, but in the criminal world she could be far more excesive and brutal then she could be working for the goverment. So she deserted and joined Pierre in his training and to his suprise charlotte physical powers far outmatched his. Now in 1502 "Charlie blood hands" is considered to be one of the most feared criminals of the dupont family, due to her brutal nature. And many people seem the fear the 'masked don' simply because of the female figure that always stand next to him. She is refered to as the 'don's attack dog' by other mobsters. The Family expands (1503) After a year of working as Pierre's right hand woman, bodyguard and main bounty killer. Pierre tasked Mundy with finding and recruiting new people to the 'family' as their current operation where expanding outside of earth, with Pierre trafficing arms for the Galactic Rebellion. Charlotte at first recruited other ex-soldiers and special ops like her who where discharged or in sever finacial need. However as the Family continued to expand Charlie was forced to start recruiting untrained street thugs and lowlifes, which she despised incredibly. And when training/initianing these members she was extremely brutal on them. She regulary shot members that wheren't coöperating or used a 'beat in' as way of passing the first selection. This caused her to become feared among the new members of the family and led to some internal problems. Meeting Kazion. On one night Charlie took a group of her new recruits out too cash in a few unpaid 'protection garantees'. She send the recruits in on their own so that they could prove their worth to her, and they went in guns blazing and would've done a pretty decent job at wrecking the place had it not been for Kazion passing by and noticing them. Kazion intervened with joking statement that he wanted to buy his snacks there, even though the thugs where somewhat 'trained' by Charlotte, Kazion was way out of their league and he easily deflected their shots and threw them out of the shop. Charlotte witnessed this and in respons shot and killed the few recruits that landed outside, citing that they had 'failed to pass the test'. After this she jumped inside and confronted Kazion with a mocking "So who's the hero?". Expecting Kazion to be a simply trained martial artist, Charlie severly underestimated him and only loaded up her anti-ki clips, expecting a rather easy but to her entertaining fight. Charlotte unloaded her clips on Kazion and while this ripped apart his gi but before she could any real dammage kazion teleported behind her and kicked her in the neck, but Charlotte didn't even flinch and when Kazion followed up with another series of punches and kicks, she tauntingly showed her enormouse endurance and just took all of it without any effect. this confirmed to her that Kazion wasn't gonna be much of a challenge but before she could actualy retailate Kazion performed a kick on her back in which he actualy continued to keep pushing in, breaking through her endurance and sending her flying back. Charlotte was immensly suprised by this but before she could fully react kazion performed a series of ki blast on her and kept the presure on. When she broke through and rolled to the side in order to shoot at Kazion, he teleported away and kept out of her sight. Angered Charlotte decided to lure him out by starting to shoot on the innoncent bystanders claiming that she would make a bloodbath if kazion didn't show himself. This angered Kazion who transformed in his mastered super saiyan and now started to attack charlotte with hits that actualy had an effect. Charlotte countered by punching Kazion away with her actualy physical strenght even though this broke most of her knuckles. She at that moment started to realise that holding back against kazion was a mistake, but he barely gave her any chance to actualy fight back. Kazion threw some Destruction Spears at her, and they kept circling around her. She had one graze her shoulder, and then got out her machete. She swung it at Kazion, who backed up the first time but then got sliced by the rest. He spat a little blood and then regained composure after stumbling. Charlotte amazed at how little she had actualy damage kazion with this cut she in anger dashed after kazion when he once again tried to create distance between them. She started to kill the people unlucky enough to pass her in order to discourage Kazion from retreating, however this left her open and Kazion landed a suprise barrage of Ki attacks on her throwing her to the ground and doing enough dammage/stress on her to activate her internal parasites. Pressured and now actualy bent on using her real might Charlotte was once again given a run for her money when kazion teleported away and started to attack her form different angles becoming aware of her inabilty to sense ki. Kazion barraged her with attacks on which she was unable to truly responed to and he stood beaten and bloodied. When Kazion appeared before her, she began to dash for Kazion, but Kazion responded by bringing out the red ball that he had been charging for nearly the whole fight. "Demon Blast x10!", Kazion yelled as he sent out a much larger and brighter version of the Demon Blast. It also had black rings that bursted out from it. Suprised by this sudden wave attack Charlotte was instantly blown back, and it took a huge amount of effort on her to get footing on the ground and use her brute physical strenght to resist it. Getting cuts all over her body she however was able to suprise Kazion by actualy resisting the blast with just her physical strenght and she slowly started to push back. Kazion shouted that he would stop her from hurting more innocents and perfromed a counter push by performing kaiken X2, by now the beam had started to burn Charlotte's body and she started to have burn marks all over her but besides this she continued to resist and push forward with her strenght. But when kazion started to walk push towards her aswel she realised she was unable to resist much longer and that pushing through the beam would cost her to much. In a finale show of her true strenght she punched the rest of the beam away and it dissapated. The sheer force of this flung her away and she crash in a wall, slumping down on the ground and breathing angry Charlotte realised her mistake and knew that just deflecting the beam took to much out of her to continue. As her parasites started to regenerate her wounds, to her suprise Kazion did not approach her to finish the job but instead greeted her like nothing had happened "Nice to meet you" he said as she slowly helped herself upwards "You had a lot of strenght, well done" After hearing this she grinned and realised that Kazion had fought her simply for enjoyment, a thing which she could appreciate so she responed to his praise with a simple "Raw strenght isn't power" "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it."he responed "Whatever, your name?", she asked. "Kazion.", he told her. "Charlotte Murphy, but I'm best known as Blood Hands around here.", she replied truthfuly. Realising that even though she may have lost now because she underestimated Kazion she did have a good fight. She replied "Maybe I'll catch you around here again, and then I'll have a bullet ready for you too. Maybe it will be your unlucky day then, or my unlucky day again. You never know." Kazion laughed softly and walked away making clear they where both going their seperate ways now. Power and abilities. Even in the early days of combat as a soldier Charlotte appeared to posses super human reflexes and speed, being able to dodge gunfire and close shooting distances rapidly. Later after she had her powers augmented by military serums and drugs, and after deserting and joining Pierre as his bodyguard her powers only improved more, thanks to the two training together. Physicaly her powers are way stronger then the average lookout warrior, but she lacks any energy or magical abilities. *'Parasite physique:' Due to being augmented with Parasites Charlotte recovers very quickly and almost never get's exhausted. The parasites despite giving her a lot of benifits also feed on the vitamin D in her body, causing them to form black spots in, and around her eyes when she's stressed or when the parasites are active. *'Multiple Life source:' The indivudual parasites in her body will cause her to be sences as multiple life energies by those who can sense it. *'Healing Factor:' The Parasites in her system speed up her healing process, this isn't regeneration so she can't regrow limbs, but wounds and fractures will heal pretty fast. *'Enchanced Body:' The parasites boosts her strenght and mobility. *'Highted Sense/relfexes:' Due to her parasit enchacement charlotte can react to events in less then 1/10th of second as well as perceive things at 20times faster rate then a normal person. *'Beserker:' Charlotte literally has no energy level or magical powers inside her however she has an insane amount of physical power and endurance, almost as if her body sacrificed everything else for this. *'Tank hit:' High pain tolerance and physical strength enable her to take a lot of punishment without much actual damage *'Chi/magic Immunity:' Charlotte's lacks any form of magic or chi because she's one of the rare people born with an immunity to it, this means magic has almost no effect on her and she can use physical strenght to resist chi attacks. The down side to this is that her body can't produce any magic or chi what so ever. *'Hand to Hand combat specialist:' Not necessary a martial artist but sheer brute force make her a force to dread in hand to hand combat. *'CQC: '''short for close quarter combat, a black ops fighting style. Anything related to knifes, quick stealth take downs falls under this. *'High Jump': Charlie's body lacks any form energy or magic, so she can't fly however due to her incredible physical strenght she can 'emulate flight' by jumping very high. *'Skilled marksmen': while not calm and calculating as most other marksmen charlotte is a crackshot and makes use of gunplay to balance her lack of actual range attacks. * '''Web of bullets:' A two handed gun technique in which the user fires multiple rounds in all possible direction the target could run to as well as it's current location. Making it almost impossible to dodge Transformations * Symbiotic Overdrive: This transformation was originaly an uncontrolled reaction the parasites in her body had when charlotte was in extreme stress, anger or danger. However over time Charlotte learned to trigger it at will, but it can still surface on it's own. Her metabolism and cellular adsorption are boosted to unnatural levels by her parasites in a last ditch effort to make their host survive. This not only has effect that Charlotte's strenght, speed and reflexes increase 100x, but the cells and entire body begins to vibrate uncontrolably fast to the point that static energy starts to form all over her body. This vibration is at such a high speed that charlotte is almost intangible on an atomic level. Visualy when charlotte enters in Symbiotic overdive her eyes and the area around it become black and on several other spots black marks appear, due to her vibrations she'll also give off white static electricity. When in symbiotic overdrive charlotte's mental condition worsens and she'll attack uncontrolable for it's duration, which is either until charlotte's anger or stress has dropped enough or after 30 minutes her body will have used up all physical energy reserves and she'll loose consciousness. Weapons. *'Machete:' A sharp and slightly bend machete that she wields as an extension of her physical prowess *'Duel Berreta pistols:' Custom modified berreta's that hold 30 custom rounds each. *'Tungsten Bat:' A blunt weapon shaped similar to a baseball bat with a slight irregular shape. Being a solid construction of the incredible dense Tungsten the bat weighs alot more then one would expect and is unweildy to anyone but charlotte. List of bullet types used. *'Anti-Ki bullets:' You'd be surprised how many would martial artist champions and ki user tend to come on a hit list by some mob boss, or interfere with regular enforcing. On these people regular bullets tend to not work due to this energy known as ki. These bullets however will work, as they distort a users ki making them just as easy to shoot down as a regular human. *'Anti-Matter bullets:' These bullets quite literally tear through any matter, making the effective against just about everything (as effective as a regular bullet would be on a human) *'HV Anti-Matter Bullets':' '''A high velocity variant of the anti-matter bullets they bullets are proclaimed to be as fast as light, though whether this is true or not remains to be seen. *'High EX''': High explosive rounds, they where crafted with magic and infused with unstable energy/matter causing them to explode with far more power then any other explosive. Category:Soldier Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages